Lonesome Tonight
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Oliver is pining for Charlie. Slash One-Shot


**Author's Note: This is just a quick little fic. Hope you like it!**

 **Prompts:**

 **Summer Fayre** \- Pick 'n' Mix

Butterscotch and Traffic Light Lolly - Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood

 **Camp Potter** \- First Aid (W4)

Nothing Left

Chills

Grey

 **FRIENDS Challenge** \- TOW George Stephanopoulous

Write about someone admiring from afar

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't own anything you recognise!

* * *

Lonesome Tonight

"Okay team, listen up. This is it. This is my, our big moment. I need to know you are all with me guys, and girls."

Oliver Wood, scrawny 15-year-old fifth year student watched with wide, starry eyes as Charlie Weasley, tall, rugged seventh year, paced up and down the lines. His sapphire eyes were lit with passion and he vigorously shook his fists and mimed the various moves that they would have to use in the coming match.

It was the finals. Slytherin vs. reigning champions, Gryffindor. The last match of the season and, more tragically, the last time Oliver would have a good excuse to be near Charlie.

Oliver sighed, leaning against his broom as his captain walked and talked. What he wouldn't give to be the subject of such excitement and fire. Especially from Charlie.

"Wood, are you listening?"

Oliver snapped to attention trying desperately to fight back the blush that threatened to overwhelm his cheeks. Charlie had stopped in front of him, one enticing lock of ginger hair falling into his eyes. "Y-y-yes, of course," he stammered.

"I need everything from you tonight, Oliver," Charlie said and for a moment he felt like the only person in the mood. "I need you to give until you have nothing left. You're a vital part of this team, can you come through for me?"

Having lost the power of speech, Oliver nodded furiously.

X

The common room was a riot of noise and colour. People of all ages were raving around the makeshift dance floor, slumped over every available surface drinking butterbeer or sneaking off to a secluded corner to enjoy each other.

Oliver sat to one side, a half drunk mug in his hand, simply watching the people go about their business. He had been approached a few times by the same girl, a pretty little fourth year with clear grey eyes and a sweet smile. She had pretended to be after friendship, but there was a decidedly flirty edge to her words. It seemed that people had started thinking of Oliver as more than just a Quidditch 'keeper'.

Cute as she was, Oliver only had eyes for one person and he kept disappearing into the wild crowd. He was sat scanning the crowd when the persistent girl left her group of giggling friends and approached him for the fourth time.

"Oh, Oliver?" she tittered, her voice slightly high pitched. Oliver made a noncommittal noise. "Alicia was just saying what a fantastic job you did this afternoon."

"Alicia did fantastically too, we worked as a team as always," Oliver replied still uninterested.

The rest of her meaningless conversation was drowned out by the roaring in his ears as Charlie emerged once again from the crowd. The initial rush of pleasure was immediately dampened by the sickening chills that raced down his spine. Charlie was closely followed out of the crowd by a leggy redheaded girl with full lips, sparkling eyes and a sultry smile. She clutched his hand tightly as Charlie led her through the crowd towards the stairs. Oliver watched as he graced the girl with a full-toothed smile, one that would floor even McGonagall.

As they climbed the stairs to the boys dorms, laughing, Oliver felt his heart sink. His ears tuned back into the twittering of the girl beside him and for a second Oliver gave her his full attention. She really was cute and she was a girl. Wasn't that how it was supposed to go. She looked and acted nothing like Charlie, but maybe that was what he needed.

"Hey," he interrupted her, "you wanna get out of here?"

Grey eyes seemed to be momentarily stunned at the sudden show of interest but nodded enthusiastically. Oliver grabbed her hand and led her off into the crowd.

She would help him forget.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
